Send This Out to Sea
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Marley just wants Blaine to be happy, and if Sebastian is the person who can manage that, well, who is she to complain? Marley!POV. Written for Day 4 of Seblaine Week.


**notes; **written for day four of seblaine week, which was the free day. this is from marley's pov, and spans the time from 4x11 to 4x14.

* * *

**send this out to sea**

* * *

Marley is scurrying across the parking lot to the gym, P.E. clothes wadded up at the bottom of her book bag and hands busy as they attempt to tuck her hair up into a ponytail when she slams into something tall and firm, the force of the impact sending her stumbling back onto the pavement.

She is already running late for class, seeing as Brittany had decided to stop her in the hall for no apparent reason (other than to discuss unicorns, which, yeah). Don't get Marley wrong- she loves Brittany, she does. She's sweet, maybe a bit lacking in the IQ department, but she does have heart. Marley just can't spare another tardy in gym class, her grade already on the brink thanks to multiple suit cuts and absences.

And now, she is slumped down on the ground, her tailbone stinging from the fall as the stranger across from her curses under their breath. Marley sighs and pushes herself up into a sitting position, already opening her mouth to apologize when her eyes settle on the person in front of her.

He looks vaguely familiar- he is at least six foot, that much is obvious, even as the boy slumps his shoulders from his spot on the ground. His hair is a light brown, smoothed across his forehead and curling around his ears. He eyes Marley warily as he climbs to his feet, offering a hand to help her up as well, and she takes it gratefully.

"I'm so sorry," she rambles, slinging her bag over her shoulder and wincing when it hits the now-sore spot on her back. "I'm already running late, and I didn't see you-"

"It's fine," the boy assures her. "I'm the one who nearly ran you over."

They both pause as the sound of the bell ringing chimes suddenly in the distance, and Marley curses internally, her head dropping in defeat. "Well, there goes my grade," she mutters.

"Dammit," the boy groans, running a hand through his hair. "I really didn't mean to make you late."

"It's not your fault," Marley sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "I do need to show up to class eventually, though."

The boy nods shortly, offering her a tiny, apologetic smile. "Good luck, I guess?"

She smiles thankfully before gripping her backpack strap and making her way towards the gym, steps slow and hesitant as she thinks about the scolding that awaits her. Vaguely, she thinks she hears someone call out from behind her, but when she turns around, she only spies Blaine, his satchel hooked over his shoulder as he approaches the boy Marley had knocked into only moments before. She watches beneath furrowed brows as Blaine comes to a stop in front of the boy, gifting him with his signature grin as he leans up on his toes, and, _oh_.

Marley knows that Blaine is gay- of course- but she hadn't known he had a new boyfriend. She watches curiously from her spot in front of the gymnasium as Blaine laughs at something the boy says, the two of them leaning against the car behind them as the boy brackets Blaine's body with his arms and stoops down to kiss him once more.

It's probably really, really weird that she's watching all of this, Marley thinks. But there's something about Blaine's smile and the familiarity his boyfriend has struck within her that leaves her intrigued, and she walks into gym class with her thoughts awhirl.

* * *

Two days later, on Thursday, it happens again. Glee rehearsal has just let out, and Marley is headed to the parking lot with Unique and Tina, the three of them chattering about the week's episode of _Pretty Little Liars_. They are approaching Tina's old Honda when Marley notices the pair of bodies located a few parking spaces away from them, and she stops when she recognizes the back of Blaine's head and the lean figure of his boyfriend.

"Did you guys know Blaine was dating someone?" Marley asks, and Tina peers over at her in confusion.

"He isn't dating anyone," she replies carefully.

Marley purses her lips and motions towards the car a couple of yards away. "Then who's that?"

Tina spins around, Unique echoing the motion, and they spot Blaine just as his boyfriend lifts his hand and appears to tuck a stray curl against Blaine's head. Blaine's shoulders shake as he laughs, and he swats playfully at the boy's hands, ducking his head slightly. Marley can't make out what they're saying, only hears the hushed sound of their voices, and when she turns back to Tina, it looks as if the Asian girl has sucked straight on a lemon, her face is so pinched.

"What's wrong?" Marley immediately asks, her tone dropping in concern.

"Blaine is touching and flirting with _Sebastian Smythe_, that's what's wrong," Tina hisses, folding her arms across her chest.

"Who in god's name is Sebastian Smythe?" Unique pipes in.

"Oh, just the devil incarnate," Tina spits, and Marley hovers at the girl's side uncertainly.

"He seemed nice enough to me," she intones weakly, and Tina glances over at her in disbelief.

"You talked to him!?" she demands.

"I accidentally bumped into him on my way to fourth period the other day," Marley mumbles, darting a quick look towards Blaine and _Sebastian_, who are still jokingly shoving at each other nearby. "Why, what did he do?"

A loud huff escapes Tina's lips as she finally yanks open her car door and says, "_everything_. I'm going to kill Blaine, I swear."

Marley and Unique share a confused look over the hood of Tina's car before following suit and climbing inside.

* * *

Marley eventually decides that, despite what Tina seems to think, Sebastian is a pretty cool guy.

For starters, he is _always_ around. Marley will see him in the parking lot, picking up Blaine, or she'll run into them somewhere in town, at the Lima Bean or while she's on a movie date with Jake. When she asks Brittany one day, she tells Marley that Sebastian is a Warbler with an incredibly sassy mouth and nice dance moves. Marley finally realizes that she recognized Sebastian that first day because he'd been a soloist back at Sectionals, the one who spun and side-stepped his way through the One Direction song. And then she thinks about how the Warblers supposedly "cheated" to win, and it just doesn't match up. She also doesn't know what Sebastian's done to make Tina so bitter, but Blaine doesn't seem like the kind of person to date someone who is disloyal or dishonest, and besides, Marley doesn't even really know Sebastian. So she tries not to judge.

The fact that he drives almost two hours to visit Blaine is actually one of the sweetest things Marley has ever seen, so that probably helps her opinion of the boy. She's also seen the way he can make Blaine smile or laugh with just a click of his fingers and few words here and there, and if her friend is happy, well, then, she's happy. Blaine stares up at Sebastian like he is the sun and the stars and the moon all rolled into one, and it sort of reminds Marley of the looks Mr. Schuester will give Ms. Pillsbury (an envious part of her wishes that Jake would look at _her_ like that). In all honesty, Marley pretty much thinks that Blaine and Sebastian are the cutest thing she's ever seen, and she spends more of her free time rooting for their well being than worrying about her dropping math grade.

And then Valentine's Day rolls around.

All of the New Directions are supposed to attend the Schuester-Pillsbury wedding, but Marley later hears from Unique who heard from Kitty who heard from Artie that Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn are all coming down for the event as well. It wouldn't be a big deal, really, but Marley thinks about Blaine and the fact that Kurt is coming, knowing that there is still a bit of unfinished business between them, and it causes something a lot like dread to flit through her stomach.

She is appeased somewhat when Blaine arrives to the reception with Sebastian beside him. That is, until she also notices Kurt sitting on the opposite side of the room with Tina, his face attaining the same bitter expression Tina gets whenever Sebastian's name is mentioned. Blaine and Sebastian seem to stall in the doorway, Sebastian looking down at the shorter boy in apprehension as he crosses his arms and shoots a pointed look in Kurt's direction.

Blaine touches Sebastian's arm in what Marley takes to be an act of reassurance, but Sebastian's features fail to settle. He follows a step behind Blaine as they make their way towards where Sam and Brittany are sitting, and Marley is so busy eyeing them that she almost misses it when Jake speaks up from beside her.

"What are you staring at?" he asks.

Marley jerks her head around, eyes wide at having been caught, and she smiles sheepishly. "Um- nothing. I was just zoning out, sorry."

Except she finds her eyes tracking back to Blaine and Sebastian every few moments for the rest of the night, taking in the defensive hunch to Sebastian's shoulders and the exasperated looks Blaine keeps shooting his boyfriend's way. It doesn't help that Kurt has been glaring daggers at Sebastian the entire time- and then Marley remembers that Kurt is supposedly the one to have broken up with Blaine, so why is he angry?

She shakes her head. Gay relationships are no less complicated than straight ones.

By the time the set of New Directions' performances are due to start, things haven't improved much. They only worsen when Finn drags Blaine onstage to sing a duet with a now-victorious looking Kurt, leaving Sebastian to sink down silently in his seat.

Marley decides to take action.

"I'll be right back," she tells Jake, then determinedly crosses the room to where Sebastian is settled. He glances up as she approaches, eyebrows rising in recognition, and Marley takes the opportunity to fill in the empty seat at Sebastian's side, following his eyes as they track back to where Kurt and Blaine are singing up on stage.

"What are you doing?" she questions pointedly.

Sebastian's brow wrinkles as he turns back to her, his head cocking to the side. "I'm having the time of my life, what does it _look_ like?"

Marley rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest, slouching back into her chair. "It's your own fault that you've been sitting here sulking all night."

One eyebrow arching in disbelief, Sebastian replies, "I am not _sulking._"

"Please. Your eyes are so green that everyone's noticed by now," she declares, nodding her head in the direction of the stage. "Look, Blaine brought you as his date. Not Kurt. Make him glad he did."

Sebastian's mouth twists, and he narrows his eyes in Kurt's direction before glimpsing at Marley again. "Can you blame me for being a bit pessimistic? I'm at a wedding surrounded by people who hate my guts, not to mention the fact that my boyfriend is currently being serenaded by his _ex-_boyfriend. Forgive me for grumbling about it."

"_I _don't hate your guts," Marley states. "Even though you did almost maul me in the parking lot. I think you're a pretty cool guy, and Blaine obviously loves you, so that makes you perfectly okay in my book."

A myriad of emotions flickers across Sebastian's features at Marley's statement, ranging from shock, to disbelief, and finally settling into something hopeful, his jaw clenching slightly. "Has he...you know, said that?"

"He doesn't have to," Marley murmurs. "It's written all over his face. Yours, too. You guys are, like, the cutest thing ever, no lie."

Sebastian's mouth tips up at the corners, and he lets out a weak laugh, his gaze jumping back up to Blaine as if by reflex. Marley can see everything in that moment- the devotion and adoration in Sebastian's eyes, the fear of messing things up, of losing Blaine- and really, she doesn't even know why the two of them are still sitting here having this conversation.

"Seriously," she adds a second later, as Kurt and Blaine's duet seems to finish at last and a smatter of applause fills the room. "Go get your man."

Sebastian snorts, but there is now a twinkle in his eye, an earnest expression taking over his face. He plants his hands on his thighs and pushes up to his feet to make his way over to Blaine's side, but not before glancing back down at Marley and saying, "I'd thank you, but I don't even know your name."

Marley's mouth quirks into a shy smile, and she laughs, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I'm Marley. Marley Rose."

"Well, Marley Rose, I thank you kindly," Sebastian announces, bending over in a dramatic bow that causes Marley to laugh. He straightens up again, his eyes getting lost somewhere across the room, and then he is smiling, that warm, affectionate smile that Marley has learned is reserved solely for Blaine. Sebastian glances briefly down at her again and gives her a small wave before wandering off, his steps purposeful as he crosses the room towards Blaine.

_You're welcome,_ Marley thinks.


End file.
